The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "The Rescuers Down Under". It will appeared on Youtube on March 27, 2019. Cast: *Bernard - Doki (Discovery Kids) *Miss Bianca - Gabi (Discovery Kids) *Jake - Bongo (My Big Big Friend) *Wilbur - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Cody - Eddie (Little People) *Percival C. McLeach - Charles Muntz (Up) *Joanna - Beast (Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild) *Marahute - Jewel (Rio) *Faloo - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Bait Mouse - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *The Chairmouse - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Francois - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Doctor Mouse - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Red - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Frank - Komodo (Animal Mechanicals) *Krebbs - Buster Moon (Sing) *Nurse Mice - Miley, Mabel and Amber (Best Pals Hand Time) *Kookaburras as themselves *Nelson - Reggie (Free Birds) *Wombats as themselves *Cockatoos, Flamingos, and Ducks as themselves *Telegraph Mouse - Danger Mouse *Marshall Island Mouse - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Man Sitting on his Computer as himself *Hawaiian Mice - Stretch, Gracie, Loosey, Stilts, & Pinky (Beanie Babies) *New York Telegraph Mouse - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Cricket that picks up a pea - Z (Antz) *Cricket Cook - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Cricket Waiter - Fugax (The Ant Bully) *Mice at the Restaurant - Various Animals *Two mice sitting at a table that Bernard sneaks under - Sunil Nevla and Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Two Crickets that help Francois up - Donald and Goofy (Disney) *Cody's Mother - Fin McCloud (Stoked) *Seagulls - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Sparky The Fly - Sweetpea (The Secret Life of Pets) *Flying Squirrel - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Twister the Snake - Tetrapodophis (The Good Dinosaur) *Rangers - Police Officer (Zootopia) *Little Kangaroos - Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Fireflies as themselves *Storks as themselves *Polly - Tommy (Best Pals Hand Time) *Razorback - Valiente the Bull (Ferdinand) *Snake who brings a Boot to Frank - Larry (The Wild) Scenes Index: *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - Meet the Hubie *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - Charles Muntz! *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - Engagemeny Mix-Up *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - Meet Hubie *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - 'You need to be QUIET!!!' *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - Arrived in Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - Meet Bongo *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - Welcome to Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - Hubie at the Eggnterprise *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - Tour of Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - Charles Muntz talks to Eddie *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - Interrupting Whitehood *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - Animal Prision *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - Hubie escapes *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - RJ's Free *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 17 - Eddie leaves *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 18 - Under Charles Muntz's Truck *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 19 - Back at the Nest *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 20 - Hubie-napped! *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 21 - The Croc eats the eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 22 - Hubie watches the eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 23 - Charles Muntz's Plan *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 24 - Doki and the Valiente *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 25 - The Final Battle *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 26 - Happy Ending *The Rescuers Down Under (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 27 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Little People *Stoked *Free Birds *Cats Don't Dance *Rio 1 & 2 *Danger Mouse *Up *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild *The Secret Life of Pets *Over the Hedge *The Lion Guard *Antz *The Angry Birds Movie *The Ant Bully *Littlest Pet Shop *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Doki (TV Series) *Zootopia *The Pebble and the Penguin *Finding Nemo *Best Pals Hand Time *Animal Mechanicals *Sing (2016) *Finding Nemo *My Big Big Friend *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *The Good Dinosaur *The Aristocats *Ferdinand *The Wild Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:The Rescuers movie spoof Category:The Rescuers Down Under movie spoof Category:YouTube